Story Intro Quotes
The list of all intro dialogues from Raven: Injustice 2 - Age of Doom. Chapter 1: Godfall Beron vs Gangster Bug * Gangster Bug: Let me guess... I'm going back to jail. * Beron: The only question is how. * Gangster Bug: Sure won't be quietly. * Gangster Bug: You know we're both getting too old for this. * Beron: But we both have a job to do. * Gangster Bug: Good thing we're professionals. Beron vs Toxic Jack * Toxic Jack:: I used to fear the Batman. * Beron: You still should. * Toxic Jack:: Nobody's afraid of Bruce Wayne. * Toxic Jack:: You reek of paranoia. * Beron: I call it vigilance. * Toxic Jack:: You fail your mommy and daddy. * Toxic Jack:: Such a frightful family history. * Beron: Don't, Scarecrow. * Toxic Jack:: Such a frightful family history. * Toxic Jack:: We're two sides of the same coin. * Beron: How's that, Scarecrow? * Toxic Jack:: We both use fear as a weapon. Beron vs Captain Cold * Captain Cold: Still wearing the mask? * Beron: I'm the hero L.A. needs. * Captain Cold: Whose name is Bruce. * Captain Cold: The Bat's out of his cave. * Beron: You should be on my side, Cold. * Captain Cold: And out of his mind. * Captain Cold: There's a new ice age coming. * Beron: You need a new catchphrase. * Captain Cold: You don't have to be a jerk about it. * Captain Cold: You got a problem with me? * Beron: What do you think? * Captain Cold: You're going on ice. Beron vs Puppet Master * Puppet Master: You let me live, and look what happened. * Beron: That's on you, not me. * Puppet Master: Keep telling yourself that, Bats. * Puppet Master: You made Dylar a hero? * Beron: She is away from you. * Puppet Master: She's never away from me. * Puppet Master: Finding everything okay, sir? * Beron: I'm not playing your game, Joker. * Puppet Master: We have a wide range of death. * Puppet Master: You really do expect this to be a cakewalk. * Beron: What do you think? * Puppet Master: At least you'll die laughing. Chapter 2: The Girl With The Nature Dylar vs Fluffy McTuffy Dylar vs Toxic Jack Dylar vs Puppet Master * Puppet Master: Now, that look makes a statement! * Dylar: You think the Green is a joke? * Puppet Master: Wow, you really get me. * Puppet Master: I had a crush on you in junior high. * Dylar: You wouldn't have had a chance in hell. * Puppet Master: Don't go breaking my heart, Ivy. * Puppet Master: Kill any rich husbands lately? * Dylar: None of your business, Joker. * Puppet Master: Ugh. There's no use talking to some people. Dylar vs Colonel Buckshot Chapter 3: The Brave and the Bold = (If Cleral was chosen) = Cleral vs Fluffy McTuffy Cleral vs Colonel Buckshot Cleral vs Flint Phoenix Cleral vs The Troll = (If Darna was chosen) = Darna vs Fluffy McTuffy Darna vs Colonel Buckshot Darna vs Flint Phoenix Darna vs The Troll Chapter 4: Invasion! Flash vs Captain Cold * Captain Cold: Good thing you're wearing long johns. * The Flash: I'm totally commando under here. * Captain Cold: Ugh! TMI! * Captain Cold: Have to stop meeting like this. * The Flash: What's the headline today, Cold? * Captain Cold: "Flash trapped in big freeze". * Captain Cold: I'm gonna kill you, Flash! * The Flash: We've always been civil, Snart. * Captain Cold: The Regime changed that. * Captain Cold: The Scarlet Speedster. * The Flash: We don't have to fight, Snart. * Captain Cold: Tell that to The Rogues. Flash vs Gangster Bug Flash vs Reverse-Flash * Reverse-Flash: How's your mother, Barry? * The Flash: You were the one, weren't you? * Reverse-Flash: I'm every bad day you ever had. * Reverse-Flash: I know what you deserve. * The Flash: Stop this before people get hurt. * Reverse-Flash: A lifetime of torment. * Reverse-Flash: I'm the fastest man alive. * The Flash: Maybe. But I've got the Speed Force. * Reverse-Flash: It'll only take a second to kill you! * Reverse-Flash: The Regime trapped me in your time. * The Flash: The Regime was a mistake. * Reverse-Flash: I'm going home, one way or another. * Reverse-Flash: You call what you do good? * The Flash: Yeah, it's... kinda my thing. * Reverse-Flash: When you save one life, you sacrifice another. Flash vs Shintora * Shintora: I'll show you hellish hate! * The Flash: Can't run from a fight, can I? * Shintora: I was hoping you'd say that... * Shintora: Self-hatred fills your thoughts. * The Flash: I've got a lot to regret. * Shintora: Let's see your rage in action. * Shintora: The pain of loss burns you. * The Flash: Wouldn't wish it on my worst enemy. * Shintora: Let it out! * Shintora: You've enraged Earth's people! * The Flash: I only hope they'll forgive me. * Shintora: They demand vengeance! Chapter 5: Sea of Troubles Versad vs Toxic Jack Versad vs Prowler Versad vs Colonel Buckshot Versad vs Shintora * Shintora: Ganthet have never told you, did he? * Versad: Told me what? * Shintora: That I killed your predecessor. * Shintora: The Green Lanterns are failures! * Versad: Yeah, with our saving lives and all. * Shintora: Who avenges the ones you can't save? * Shintora: The Guardians' errand boy... * Versad: You mean the Guardians' enforcer? * Shintora: Either way, you're their servant! * Shintora: You won't deter me, Jordan! * Versad: Still out for justice, huh? * Shintora: Not justice, vengeance! Chapter 6: Assault on Stryker's Island = (If Rohak was chosen) = Rohak vs Flint Phoenix Rohak vs Puppet Master * Puppet Master: Blue Beetle? You're kidding. * Rohak: Afraid the joke's on you. * Puppet Master: Get some new material, kid. * Puppet Master: One of the musical moptops from Liverpool! * Rohak: Might as well be speaking Greek, brah. * Puppet Master: Ugh, never trust anyone under thirty. Rohak vs Captain Cold * Captain Cold: Beetle. * Rohak: Snow goggles? Really? * Captain Cold: They go with the theme, kid. * Captain Cold: I hate bugs. * Rohak: Beetles are insects, not bugs. * Captain Cold: You're still getting squished. Rohak vs Prowler = (If Adluk was chosen) = Adluk vs Flint Phoenix Adluk vs Puppet Master * Puppet Master: Now that look makes a statement! * Adluk: It says "I'm here to kickass"! * Puppet Master: How adorably misinformed. * Puppet Master: What's big, red, and ugly all over? * Adluk: Just shut up and fight! * Puppet Master: So you've heard it already. Adluk vs Captain Cold * Captain Cold: Fire and ice. * Adluk: Heh, a played-out theme, don't you think? * Captain Cold: Got a soft spot for the classics. * Captain Cold: This won't last long. * Adluk: I can go nuclear in seconds! * Captain Cold: Time to put that fire out. Adluk vs Prowler Chapter 7: Breaking and Entering = (If Danil was chosen) = Danil vs Fluffy McTuffy Danil vs Puppet Master * Puppet Master: And what's your beef? * Danil: You killed people I loved. * Puppet Master: Gonna have to be more specific. * Puppet Master: Boop beep Da boop boop. * Danil: What are you doing? * Puppet Master: That's robot for "You're dead". Danil vs Colonel Buckshot Danil vs Grid * Grid: Do not inhibit my evolution. * Danil: I'll beat whatever encryption you've got. * Grid: It will not be enough to save you. * Grid: I can sense your hostility toward me. * Danil: Oh, you're gonna get all kinds of fuss. * Grid: Then your life serves no further purpose. * Grid: If we join, we could achieve emotion. * Danil: And give up my humanity? * Grid: The next step in your evolution. * Grid: You are beneath me, Cyborg. * Danil: I am the pinnacle of scientific achievement. * Grid: It is marred by your humanity. * Grid: You are beneath me, Cyborg. * Danil: How's that? * Grid: You are flesh, thus vulnerable. * Grid: Your existence is defined by anger. * Danil: Getting your city nuked will do that to you. * Grid: I will end your misery. = (If Catwoman was chosen) = Catwoman vs Fluffy McTuffy Catwoman vs Puppet Master * Puppet Master: Batman's lesser half. * Catwoman: Harley's abusive ex. * Puppet Master: She gave as good as she got. * Puppet Master: You of all people should love my "Cheshire Cat smile". * Catwoman: I'm gonna make it disappear, Joker. * Puppet Master: Really, Kitty. The classics never die. * Puppet Master: Hello, Selina. * Catwoman: Don't give me that look. * Puppet Master: I could. It comes off. Catwoman vs Colonel Buckshot Catwoman vs Grid * Grid: If we join, we could achieve emotion. * Catwoman: Yeah, I get that a lot. * Grid: I would welcome the experience. * Grid: You have no powers worth notice. * Catwoman: Some of us get by on skill, dear. * Grid: It will be insufficient against me. Chapter 8: Goddess of War Hanso vs Captain Cold * Captain Cold: I like what I'm seeing. * Hanso: Killing you will relax me. * Captain Cold: So much for peace and love. * Captain Cold: You've always had it out for me. * Hanso: Not necessarily. * Captain Cold: Now you're calling me a liar? * Captain Cold: Your Regime was a nightmare. * Hanso: Fighting me won't bring Glider back, Leonard. * Captain Cold: But killing you will make me feel better. Hanso vs Reverse-Flash * Reverse-Flash: You're remembered for your strength. * Hanso: I have wrestled with Gods! * Reverse-Flash: But you haven't raced them, Wonder Woman. * Reverse-Flash: Send me back to my time. * Hanso: For what, fiend? * Reverse-Flash: I'm going home, one way or another. Hanso vs Toxic Jack Hanso vs Prowler Chapter 9: Last Hope of Krypton Supergirl vs Fluffy McTuffy Supergirl vs Toxic Jack Supergirl vs Flint Phoenix Supergirl vs Puppet Master * Puppet Master: As my new moll, you'll do nicely. * Supergirl: Pfft. As if. * Puppet Master: Sadly, you won't outlive me. * Puppet Master: How about a smile? * Supergirl: I don't think so. * Puppet Master: I have plenty hanging on my wall. * Puppet Master: I had a crush on you in junior high. * Supergirl: I just got here! * Puppet Master: Like it matters. * Puppet Master: You know, it only took one bad day. * Supergirl: Kal forgot where he came from. * Puppet Master: It's called insanity. Try it sometime. Chapter 10: Three Kings = (If Lenat was chosen) = Lenat vs Fluffy McTuffy Lenat vs Puppet Master * Puppet Master: Here, fishy-fishy! * Lenat: Come any closer, worm, and I'll bite! * Puppet Master: You're an angry little fishy. Lenat vs Captain Cold * Captain Cold: Don't want to hear nothing from you. * Lenat: Land-dwelling scum. * Captain Cold: That's a new one. * Captain Cold: I work well with water. * Lenat: I don't fear the cold. * Captain Cold: You can still die from it. Lenat vs The Troll = (If Linmis was chosen) = Linmis vs Fluffy McTuffy Linmis vs Puppet Master * Puppet Master: Care for a game of "Five-Finger Fillet"? * Linmis: Seriously? I'm about to wreck you. * Puppet Master: So much for a friendly wager. * Puppet Master: And which Robin are you? * Linmis: The one who's gonna kill your ass. * Puppet Master: Kiss your Batman with that mouth? * Puppet Master: Got a joke for you, Batboy. * Linmis: Aren't you supposed to be dead? * Puppet Master: What is death, but the ultimate punchline? * Puppet Master: Knock-knock! * Linmis: Does anyone find you funny? * Puppet Master: Trust me. I'll have you in stitches! Linmis vs Captain Cold * Captain Cold: Playing the hero, Damian? * Linmis: I'm not "playing" at anything. * Captain Cold: Most kids only have one dad to disappoint. Linmis vs The Troll Chapter 11: World's Finest = (If Limonn was chosen) = Limonn vs Flint Phoenix Limonn vs Gangster Bug Limonn vs Prowler = (If Exsil was chosen) = Exsil vs Flint Phoenix Exsil vs Gangster Bug Exsil vs Prowler Superman vs Minotaur * Minotaur: Earth sapped your potential, Superman. * Superman: How's that, Minotaur? * Minotaur: It made you a simple brute. * Minotaur: Kal-El of Krypton. * Superman: Here, I'm Superman. * Minotaur: A better oxymoron, I have not heard. * Minotaur: Your father's research drew me to Krypton. * Superman: Now I'm going to avenge him. * Minotaur: You shall suffer his fate. * Minotaur: Your loss to Batman must sting. * Superman: I haven't forgotten it. * Minotaur: This one will be even more painful. Beron vs Minotaur * Minotaur: Deliver the Kryptonians to me! * Beron: Tempting, but no. * Minotaur: Your compassion will be your downfall. * Minotaur: Facing me... is a fatal error. * Beron: Think I haven't planned for this? * Minotaur: Humans barely think at all. * Minotaur: I have studied your technique. * Beron: Is that supposed to scare me? * Minotaur: Every aspect of you is inferior. * Minotaur: You are Earth's greatest detective? * Beron: So it's been said. * Minotaur: The smartest ant, is still a ant. * Minotaur: You think you can best me? * Beron: The only question is how. * Minotaur: You overestimate your chances. Chapter 12: Absolute Justice = (If Dejan was chosen) = Dejan vs Toxic Jack Dejan vs Captain Cold * Captain Cold: Doctor... * Dejan: Captain... * Captain Cold: Just need a priest and we can walk into a bar. * Captain Cold: Why didn't you save my sister? * Dejan: I can not save everyone. * Captain Cold: Wrong answer, Fate. Dejan vs Fluffy McTuffy Dejan vs Magnifico = (If Superman was chosen) = Superman vs Toxic Jack Superman vs Captain Cold * Captain Cold: Finally, a shot at the big guy. * Superman: Careful what you wish for. * Captain Cold: Just the chance to freeze your ass. * Captain Cold: You cape types frost my hide. * Superman: Why's that, Cold? * Captain Cold: Nobody pulls off a cape. Superman vs Fluffy McTuffy Superman vs Magnifico Category:2012 Category:Intros Category:Scenes Category:Raven: Injustice 2